


Alien Goop

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cock, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blood, Cock Transformation, Crying, F/M, Free Use, Huge Load, Humiliation, Incest, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Massive Cock, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Human Genitalia, Oppai Loli, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, cum, degration, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Wren Green is the least noticeable person in school. His desire for friends is outmatched by his crippling anxiety and lack of social skills. This all changes when a rock from space crash lands in his room. Turning him, or rather his cock into something more...something better...something bigger...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Shingling stars and an active television where the only lights emitting from Wren Green’s room. The boys game console was his only friend this weekend. Wren was so shy that even the words wallflower would be a generous term. A lone wolf in poodles skin would sum it up pretty well. Wren was no athlete, no funny man, not even particularly smart or good looking either. The 13 year old boy stood at an exceptionally non threatening 5'2 making him he shortest boy in his 8th grade class. His skeleton like body was supported by 4 thin limbs that looked on the verge of wobbling over. Wren's brown hair was unkempt scruffy mess just making it a few inches short of his shoulders in the back, and just barely meeting his brows in the front. He was all around the least impressive boy at Kingston Middle School.

His weak fragile appearance was his initial blame for his lack of a social life. In reality it was the fact that he could not, would not, open his mouth at all in school. He wanted nothing more than to talk to the popular kids in class. Maybe befriend Mason White the popular athlete and the seeming abundance of friendly acquaintances he has. Maybe take a shot at Peyton Nash, the blonde hair, head cheerleader that had the had to be the prettiest and fiercest girl in the whole middle school. Clearly she kept in shape for her cheer leading duties and it didn’t help the fact that her body was nearly always on display with the uniform she was always in that failed to hide most of her skin. Or if that was too high there's always Tiffany Nelson, she by far had the biggest tits in school. The thought of sucking on the triple D maybe even E cups crept into Wren’s head. The rumors of how easy she was would tempt any prepubescent kid, Maybe if Wren could open his mouth just once he could get a chance to stick his cock between them. 

The thoughts of befriending girls was getting to Wren and his play station controller was replaced in his hands by his now achingly hard 4 inch cock. If those two "sluts" wouldn’t take his cock then maybe Ellie Colins would be a good fuck. She was almost as shy as Wren but with a subtle cuteness that Wren couldn’t get away with. Fantasies of slapping her cute face with cock was only getting Wren hornier. Even the thought of the principal came into his mind during the furious jerk session. Mrs. Parker was a ebony bombshell. Huge tits, even huger ass, and her dark complexion would only look better if she was covered in Wren's 13 year old cum. 

The dirty thoughts an eighth grade boy could think of was getting Wren to the brink of bursting. He let out a small weak grunt but his mind quickly swapped from sex with the hottest girls in his wildest dreams to the non fantastical reality. 'I've never even talked to a girl, how am I supposed to get laid if I continue to shrivel up every day.' Wren thought to himself. The haunting thoughts if his social instabilities and terminal shyness stopped the stroke session. His small cock was throbbing but Wren had to readjust his mindset as anxiety loomed over him. 

Round tits, bouncy asses, all the girls Wren wanted to stick his cock into. Those thoughts where being corrupted by a terrible fear as the boys cock still stood up at full attention, pouring down a puddle of pre cum. The threat of all his inadequacies where starting to pile up. How would he ever get any action if he remained so passive. 'CRASH!' All thoughts of sex and a failing social life where abruptly halted. Something had just slammed through Wrens window. The shrill boy stood up to survey the window, without anything on but a T shirt.

Spotted on the ground was a stone the size of a cat. Wren stepped towards it to observe it's dark color. 'How the hell could someone launch this 2 stories up?' The answer to that question was solved as the stone started to glow. The black piece of rock was eliminated with bright green veins that surrounded it like a muscle. Wren looked in confused amazement, pants less, hard cock still incapable of calming down. The stone was clearly not from this earth. Not from this earth and not dormant like Wren. 

The green veins collapsed into one as it jumped from the stone into a puddle of transforming goop. The illuminating puddle mangled, moved and soon caught its target. Wren yelped and threw himself back onto his bed as the alien goop jumped onto his leg. The goop crept from his ankle to his upper thigh. Wren clawed at his thigh in an attempt to escape the alien attacker but his movement proved too slow and now the alien engulfed his hard cock and calls. Wren panicked as he grappled and pulled and clawed onto the alien goop. His feeble attempts where useless as the goop soon entered the piss hole, entering into the boys body, making itself at home. 

Wren was terrified as the goop disappeared into his small cock. Wrens breathing grew faster and heavier as he sat on his bed. A bright green glow appeared in his stomach almost like if the boy had swallowed a light bulb. The glow in the middle of his stomach was fading and translucent but Rems cock was lit up also, but this one was brighter and more aggressive like a Christmas tree. The erection didn’t help. Wrens heart was beating like a drum, no longer was his mind on. Wren gripped the sheet while the throbbing of his cock turned into something more. Wrens cock went from a puny 4 inches to an even thicker 7 inch cock. Wren was changing. The size if his cock wasn’t the only thing that was morphing but the anxious, shy and, perverted mind went blank as he stared at the vicious throbbing erection. Green pre cum flooded as Wrens deep breaths caught a rhythm.

"Just cause mom isn’t home doesn’t mean you can keep me up all night!" Lexie shouted as she barged into Wrens room. Wrens little sister stood in the door frame with her hands on her hips. She was 2 years younger and her blonde short pigtails made her look like a miniature version of the fierce cheerleader Peyton Nash. Lexie had a face sprinkled with freckles and a runt of a nose. Her bratty attitude didn’t come out often but she could be ruthless when she didn’t get her way. Her body was just starting to find curves. She was developing small little breasts that where nothing more than an A cup. What really was alluring was her small waste that expanded into curvy wide hips. It especially helped that she had a cute small bubble butt that told you exactly where all the fat would be going when she really started growing.

Lexie’s eyes skipped the hole in the window and even the stone laying on the floor. The little girl stared in disgust at the obscure glowing cock that stood before her. “Ewwwww. Why are you naked you gross pervert.” Lexie chanted unaware of what was really happening to her brother or even aware of cock at all for her young age. The glowing could have been perfectly normal for all she knows. Wren’s attention slowly shifted from his cock to his horrified sister. Wren felt no shame, no sting from her words, no disgust from his revealed cock to a little 11 year old. All the boy felt was lust. An unquenchable desire for sex. His cock stood with unstoppable hardness. The flowing adrenaline of a new being inside him. All of Wren’s normal thoughts of fear, anxiousness, and shyness where washed over with a primal heat. Wren’s eyes pierced the budding womanly form of his little sister, heart racing and cock burning to feel something, anything.

Wren moved from the bed charging his sister so fast that she couldn’t even register. Lexie about to bark more insults and questions was stopped from the clap of Wren’s body rushing into hers. Lexie let out a shrill shriek as she now found herself on the floor with her half naked brother on top, raging hard on digging into her thigh. “GROSSSS! GET OFF ME YOU PERV! JUST CUS NO ONE IN YOUR GRADE WANT’S YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MOLEST YOUR SIIII-” Lexie’s sentence was trailed off into another loud shriek as Wren stuck his cock towards her crotch with her little shorts still on. The tip just barley penetrated her little virgin pussy more of an aggressive grind if anything. Lexie’s anger soon turned to fear as she fought the grinding of her erratic brother on top of her.

She smacked and pushed at Wren’s arms but any amount of strength she had was completely null to Wren’s frenzy. The shorts did nothing but get in the way as Wren angrily tore the shorts like paper. He was an unstoppable force, Lexie’s squirming and flailing was only met with hard slams and harder holds on her body parts. It felt like Wren could snap her bones like a twig every time he grabbed her wrist to stop her hitting which barley had an effect on him either way.

Wren moved his hand to her chest, pressing down to hold her in place with enough pressure to take the breath out of her lungs. The other hands was gripped against his glowing hard cock. Aimed at the entrance of the bald, tiny, virgin 11 year old pussy. The mysterious cock spilled it’s green sticky pre cum at the base as Wren slowly pushed against the freshly lubed holed “...w-ait..wa...” Lexie tried to gasp out as she was seconds from being raped. Wren didn’t have time to wait, all he had was an animal like need to fuck. The cock slammed into Lexie, immediately breaking her hymen and slamming her cervix like a semi truck. Wren adjusted himself removing his hand from her chest giving Lexie the air to scream. A loud scream that could only come from a little girl having her insides fucked with the delicacy of an ape in a convenience store.

Wren started the rape with burying his new cock into his little sister forcing all the walls of her insides to stretch as squirts of her virgin blood spilled out with each thrusts. Tears rolled out of her eyes down her soft little cheeks. Each thrust was rougher than the last and Lexie couldn’t find the strength to scream as the pain of her brothers cock rammed into her virgin hole. Wren’s teeth crunched together as he gave slow hard thrusts into the little girl. His fat balls smacking along with his body into her on each thrust. He held no feelings for her pain, or tears, or attempts to beg for it to stop, all he could feel was wet tight 11 year old pussy gripping his cock as it slammed in and out. “Stop...stop.. please STOP!!!” Lexie begged as she acquainted herself with the pain.

Tear’s rained down her cute freckled face as she begged and sobbed. Wren was a man possessed, his hard cock slammed into her cervix again and again until finally the glowing cock made a next stage in its transformation. 3 more inches and the thickness of a soda can. More blood spilled out of the freshly raped pussy as it stretched around the threateningly huge cock. It seems that the only reason it wasn’t tearing the girls hole was an almost similar transformation caused by whatever started the whole cock rampage in the first place. Size wasn’t the only thing changing this time. The under side lining the shaft was starting to grow rounded fleshy spikes. The tip even more bulbous and ribbed. Bumps and ridges started to form along the underside of the shaft. Nothing was normal about this cock, not in the growing size or the threatening shape it was starting to mold into. It could only get worse for the crying screaming victim having it pumped inside her.

“pleasepleaseplease...noNOOOOno...stop sto….” Lexie cried and begged as her pain increased along with the viciousness of the cock. The cock was forcing more than just her inside as the tip was now visibly bulging her stomach. Her stretch fleshed on each thrust, her tiny body wouldn't be able to take so much if it weren’t for the alien influence. Wren had enough of breaking her in and was now getting ready to finish up. He gripped onto the generous hips of his little sister and picked up the pace. Now Lexie wasn’t just getting fucked deep in her insides but the pace made every painful ridge slip inside faster and faster. Wren grunted in pleasure as his speed increased. The blood and green cum mixed in a puddle under Lexie’s ass. She could do no more crying and screaming as the pain of the transformed cock became excruciating. A certain kind of pain that now only made her realize some sort of pleasure buried inside from being fucked for the first time.

Lexie’s eyes shut hard like the slamming of a garage door. Her teeth cringed as Wren’s furious raping continued no matter what. His panting was heavy and animal like. Wren gripped the little girl hard enough to pull her in with each thrust. His new cock was tingling with the pleasure of a tight pre teen hole squeezing his cock. Lexie cried out, not in a painful scream but more of a moan. The loss of feeling from having her hole raped was starting to actually make her feel some sort of pleasure. The little moan only caused Wren to go faster and harder until the tear covered girl moaned out having her very first orgasm. Her little pussy started to twitch and massaged the furious cock as her juices squirted out onto the same puddle of pre cum and blood.

Wren let go of his tight grip and let his cock emerge from it’s victory to spray a load of cum all over Lexie. The first splash came out thicker and heavier than any human could possibly make. Soaking the girls chest and torso. The next splash was aimed at her face. The wetness from tears was replaced with cum. The remaining bit was let out on her pelvis dripping down to her raped hole. Wren panted, catching his breath from the fury he just unleashed on his pre teen sister. His mind was spinning as his primal side had been satisfied.

Lexie sat still shaking, scared, excited. She wiped the cum from her eyes only to look at her exhausted brother hunched over her. The monstrous cock had gone down and the glowing was now settled at a dim beam. She was just as empty headed as Wren in the moment but soon found the strength to wobble to her legs to wobble out of the hall.

Wren sat kneeling down at the puddle of what he had just made by raping his sister. His cum was thick with a green tint, his pre cum was a very clear green and the blood was haunting. All in a pool at the 13 year old boys knee’s. ‘I just raped my sister….I just got laid’ Wren thought to himself more happy to have had sex than hurting his sister. He let out a little laugh. There was lingering feelings of remorse but something besides his cock was changing. Wren looked down at the mess, a stain of his first conquer. A stain. STAIN? Wren hoped to his feet and ran over to the living room to check the time. 10:09 PM! Less than 2 hours before mom is home. Wren hatefully got all the cleaning supplies he could to scrub the mess up. The cum was easy but virgin blood took more than a little elbow grease to take care of. It was an easy 20 minutes of work. Wren had school tomorrow and was off to bed as raping was plenty exhausting. The boy retreated to his room to only be met with the sad reminder that there was a broken window and shattered glass in his room. Wren let out a big sigh as he made another quick run at the cleaning. Luckily the hole wasn’t big enough for some cardboard and duck tape to help.

Finally Wren could get the rest he needed for the next day, only one more problem. His erection was back, along with an extra few inches. The ribs and rounded spikes of this inhuman cock where more pronounced as ever. His balls expanding just as much too. Wren gripped the base, barley capable of even grasping it himself. His mind started to roam and wonder about the fantasies that filled his head before the strange alien creature lurched to his cock. Any thought of not being able to talk or overcome his anxieties were over. Wren knew what he wanted and knew he would take it. Those fantasies where fun but he had something better that came to mind.

Wren stepped into the room of his sister. She managed to shower and clean herself of the cum. She lay naked face down on the bed, still as ever. Her juicy little ass was on perfect display, even looking a little thicker since she was raped only half an hour prior. A great sign that he wouldn’t be the only one transforming. She knew she was being approached, the same fear and excitement filling her just like that monstrous cock did to her little hole. Wren had an hour to kill, round 2 would be coming right up, maybe even 3...or 4. However many time’s Wren could use his little sister until there mother came home….


	2. New Boy, New School, New Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren's transformation is complete. His now massive alien cock, alien instinct, and alien influence gives him the confidence to take whatever he wishes. It is only the start of this boys conquest as he finds his first prey to transform into a cock worshiping whore,

Fresh vigor was flowing through Wren’s body as he raised from his slumber. Hoping out of bed he felt alive, refreshed, a new man. His morning routine was not met with any bit of fatigue or desire to return to the world of the sleeping. The boy had hopped in the shower with unbound confidence and energy as he ever had this early. The remaining bits of transformation had come full cycle for the 13 yearold boy. His cock dangled just down to his knees, almost looking harmless and totally normal without being at full excitement, that is besides its aggressive length and girth.  
Cock wasn’t the only thing to grow and change on the boy. He now stood a few inches taller, surely to equal hight of his peers. Wren’s fragile limbs had swollen into sturdy arms with a hint of muscle. Even his torso had filled out not looking so frail or skinny. Wren’s body filled out nicely and regular for a 13 year old boy.  
The new issue he face was when he got out of the shower. The pants and shirts of his former self proved too small. Wren could opt to arive at school with an exposed midrif and pants that reached to his ankle, his cock being the main bursting feature snuggly budlging down his leg but there was something more ideal in mind. A hoodie that previously had much more space and bagginess to it matched with basketball shorts that did nothing to confine his monsterous package.  
Wren exit the room, the lack of underwear was no help to the flopping of his cock against his thigh in his shorts. Checking in on his sister she lay in bed on her side still dead asleep. The loads of Wren’s cock juice where either dried onto the preteen or consumed by her one was or the other. The whole room reeked of jizz. Wren was pleased as the hour of fucking he had done to her body. The moaning and lack of resistance from her once he reclaimed her body within a swift hour before mom would be home blured the lines of consent. Not if Wren would care, all he cared was using her young pre teen body. The body of wich was going through it’s own transformation as such.  
The power in Wren’s cock didn’t only include it’s monstrous size and shape. It was the impossibly thick cum churning in his balls that really let Wren influence whatever he decided to dump it into. Wren looked at his sister's naked body with a sharp, observant eye. What was once an 11 year old girl with a cute shape and beginning of a curvy butt was now a cock raped whore. Her wide hips had grown to form and mold with a new fat, jiggly caboose behind her. It looked extra spank-able, soft, and totally inappropriate for a girl of only 11. Lexie’s curves where what her dominant brother desired, and the loads dumped in on and around her is what made them a reality. Even her pleasure gained from having her pussy stuffed with an evolving giant cock was what melted her brain into a devoted cock slut by the end of the night.  
The thought of using her again, before school crossed his mind. Her body had enough, it could only take so much, even with the transformation features of Wren’s cock. Plus he had new target’s to take on. Wren left the room only to bounce down the stairs. Energy and excitement had surrounded the boy.  
“Your sister seems to be coming down with something. Was she that sickly last night. I could barley get a mumble out of her mouth.” Wren’s mother probed. Lexie was obviously exhausted and out of commission for the day after a night of being raped. Wren smirked at the reminder of how he abused his younger sister.  
“Yeah she seemed beat. Hope she isn’t coming down with something.” Wren feigned concern. “Bet it’s nothing.” His eye’s had just lusted at his sisters curvy new ass but he was visually hungry for another target. His eye’s scanned his mother. She stood just a little higher than Wren’s new and improved height. Just as her daughter she had a bright blonde head of hair, but where her daughter kept a youthful innocent style Ms. Green’s hair flowed in waves the parted and tucked behind one ear and the rest flowing behind her, often time’s in some sort of bun.  
She was a voluptuous women. Even she didn't need transforming cum to be curvy. Her tit’s could barley be contained in the blouse she was wearing, plenty of cleavage was spilling out. Most women may look rather unflattering in the black suit pants she worn that tucked over her shirt just at the start of her expansive hips. Ms. Green was on another level letting the curves her side’s hugged the pants tightly and her big round ass stuck out behind her. Even Lexie’s new and improved ass came short of measuring to the woman's adult ass.  
“Well I hope she will be okay today…” Ms. Green trailed off as she watched her son munch into an apple. It was the gaze her son had been aiming in her direction that caught her off guard. He looked hungry, and it wasn’t the big viscous bite of the apple that he seemed hungry for. The boy’s eyes where trailing his mom’s curves. A hunter just looking at a piece of meat to be used. The woman was stunned by the looks of her son. She was no idiot, especially when it came to how men looked at her body. But something in the way her son munched into the apple and stared her down felt welcome. There was a heaviness in the air, a certain kind of heat that made Ms. Green shrink at her son’s gaze. Welcoming his eye’s wondering if all she was in that moment was a piece of meat.  
The answer to her feelings lied in musk. The scent that poured out from Wren’s shorts. The swelling odor that released from his glans. Just as his cum influenced his sister’s bod, his scent was influencing his mother’s mind. “You seem different today. Lively.” Ms. Green said slightly snapping out of her musk molded mind.  
Wren’s licked the shreds of remaining apple skin and core from his lips. He discarded the apple in the trash, closing the distance between him and his mother. “What can I say Ma I feel, awake ...ready…” Wren said as it seemed like he approached his mom to pounce. The woman stood frozen, nervous and unaware of what the lingering hunger in her sons eye would attack. “But really I’m just excited to go to school.” Wren stopped in his tracks to equip his backpack. He could rape his mother right there. Hell with enough time, effort, and musk he could warp her into doing all the work for him. Wren’s mom was a particularly tasty target that would be acquired at the right time. For now, the girls of his school was his primary objective.  
“Gotta get going!” Wren announced as his mother sat in shock at the animal like heat she felt from her son. With an open palm the boy brought down a smack with incredibly force on Ms. Green’s ass. Even with in the pants her massive globes jiggled like jello on an ear piecing speaker. She let out a shrill gasp as she had no works to speak after being spanked by her 13 year old son. He simply marched off with the kind of confidence and excitement of any teenage boy knowing he could get away with whatever he wants. 

Wren embarked to Kingston Middle School by foot as usual. Also on schedule where the two girls who also followed along the same route as him. Both where a year below him but in the past that had no impact on Wren’s shyness and attempts to distance himself from the two or any social interactions. The new Wren knew no such thing as hiding, he tailed the two as his eye’s lust at there feminine shapes. The girl on the right was a Latina 12 year old with rich caramel skin. She had long flowing hair, dark brown but with highlights of blonde giving the look of a girl who cared and tried for her appearance. Her plucked angular eye browns and soft pillow lips face her a mature looking edge. The softness in her cheeks and face was just but a reminder that the girl wasn’t even a full teen yet. Her friend on the left had no particular features on her face the hinted at maturity. The white girls freckled face would be lit up by a bright toothy smile that revealed she had braces. She had an overall soft look with red hair styled into two bouncy fun braided knots on each side of her shoulder and bangs that swept across her face bordering her left eye.  
The behind of the two was a sweet sight but something that would obviously need to be molded over time. Wren would no longer be just seeing the two girls but would also interact with them too. Why not make his before school toy’s extra tasty. “I like the view from back here ladies.” Wren called out as his eyes glued themselves to the behinds of the 7th grade girls. The Latina was wearing a white tank top tucked into a pair of high wasted jeans, it showed off the starting curves of her hips and ass but nothing much to look at compared to the pieces of meat Wren had at home. The way her hips swayed side with exaggeration hinted at a wider more excited personality.  
The two looked back at the boy calling out to them. The intense look in his eyes and musk filling the shared space on the side walk made each smile with a posh subtle blush. Red obviously being more clear. She was wearing a slightly loose t shirt and running shorts. The outfit was way less flashy then her friend’s but her slight curve of an ass definitely looked better in the shorts. Wren judged the two as they whispered back and forth. The Latina clearly put more effort into her appearance, but the red head’s ass looked better in the small short’s that hugged her hips and squeezed each cheek gently. Not to mention the fact that what she lacked in sexy facial features her friend thrived in was her chest. The red head looked like a sweet innocent 12 year old but had already started her development and was at a plump, ever growing C cup, an area where her friend was lacking in.  
The two giggled as they exchanged whispers and pleased glances as the slut hungry boy researched each ass. “Ladies secrets are no fun.” Wren said catching up to the two girls invading the small gap between them. Neither of them would protest to the boy walking adamantly close to the pair. “So what was it that you girls are whispering. I don’t like secret’s.”  
“I’m sorry. We won’t keep secrets from you.” The red head spoke softly with care and remorse in her voice.  
“We where just saying that you’re cute.” The Latina said looking up at the boy. She had a sly yet slightly embarrassed smile on her face. She was much more outgoing but as her attention churned filled with Wren she was still an inexperienced naive little girl.  
“Cute huh?” Wren wrapped an arm around the Latina, she nuzzled into the underside of him and placed hand at his chest, looking up at him as if he held all the answers to life.”How about you red? You think I’m cute too?” Wren looked over at her with a grin.  
The red head blushed and shook her head. “Yes, very.” Her smile was warm and bright. Wren gave her the same treatment extending an arm around her as she snuggled into his torso under his arm.  
“I think you two are pretty damn hot yourself. Even for 7’s.” Each girl squeezed into Wren tighter upon being praised. “I was just trying to decide whose ass I like more.”  
“I think I picked the right day to wear shorts then.” The red headed girl giggled. Her friend wasn’t as amused, she had plenty of much better tighter clothes that could show off her body with. The jeans she was wearing wasn’t one them.  
“Well who do you like more? Do I at least get to show you why I deserve to win?” The Latina retorted with holding on to a viscous pride for competition. Wren gestured to an upcoming bike path. While out of the main street the bike path was far from discreet. Of course they could head into the thin wall of tree’s that surrounded the path on each side but the stone structure on each side of the path where the street met the path made an ideal seat. An especially ideal seat to oogle and judge mentally deteriorating preteens.  
Wren leaned down against the flat surface of the stone structure. He had a more playful delighted grin on his face. With ease he had these two girls in a competition for best ass, when in reality, neither where all that impressive, at least compared to his mother and sister fully formed mass of humps. The red head stood gleaming over the boy with a soft inviting smile, wiating orders, waiting to be judged.  
“Alright so if it’s ass you want let me show you what I really have for you.” The latina said playfully. She leaned against a nearby tree bending over slightly as to give Wren a show. She shook her hips from side to side as she started to unbutton her jeans.  
“You can quit while your ahead skank your friend wins.” Wren stopping the girl in her tracks. The red heads lips curled into a warm proud smile. She wasn’t even trying to compete, only happy to be receiving attention from someone so alluring.  
“W..wha..” The latia said turning around with open pant’s on the verge of being stripped and pulled down. Her mouth agape feeling the sting of failure  
“I like the shorts. It makes her ass look a lot sexier. I had that figured out before I even touched you. Try harder next time.” Wren shattered the girls heart and confidence. She looked on as Wren raised a finger to summon the winner to him.  
The red haired girl approached with a quivering nervous lip. She was excited and obedient. Wren grabbed the girl pulling her into his chest. A hand met her ass as there lips touched. The latina was shaking with envy. Soon after the two’s lips touched the young girl was invaded in two spots. Her mouth that was now being pried open with a wet slimey tongue. And her underwear that now had Wren’s hand rubbing each cheek underneath her clothing.  
She had no problems letting the boy explore her like that. Her brian was mush and all she could think about was obedience to the boy a grade above her. With another swift motion Wren’s hand went from her cheeks to a lone finger poking at her pink asshole. The feeling was weird for the girl but as soon as the finger dipped inside her she gave the inside of Wren’s mouth a surprised squeal.  
Wren was burying his finger inside this girls ass. She moaned with each new depth of her bowels the boy explored. It wasn’t till the length of the finger was inside her that Wren released from the kiss. Red was being finger fucked for the first time in her life, to a boy she had only spoke a few words to, and in her ass of all holes. She moaned into Wren’s shoulder as her knees grew weak. Wetness spilled down the girls leg as Wren’s finger slipped back and forth inside the barley spread hole.  
She groaned in pleasure again holding on to Wren about to hold her balance. The Latina watched, quietly reveling in her defeat. Just as her friend did the Latina also had a wetness forming from her virgin pussy. The only difference was there was no fingers inside to fuck her ass. The Latina bit her lip as her hand slowly reached for the inside of her panties.  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Wren called out glaring the insanely horny 12 year old girl. “You fucking lost so now you are gonna sit there and watch your friend get her asshole toyed with.” The Latina removed her hand and pouted, desperate for anything at this point. Wren’s finger became just as harsh as his words as he picked up the pace, in turn the red head squealed at an even higher pitch “Your gonna cum aren't you? Your just a butt slut now bitch.”  
The girl nodded as she grasped onto his shirt. She was reaching her limit and could barley stand on her own. “Say it bitch. Tell daddy what a little butt slut you are. Then you can cum.” The finger was fucking her hard enough for a smacking noise to be heard from the pressure being forced into her ass.  
“I...i’m a little butt slut… I’m daddy’s...b..butt slut.. p..plea…..” The red head let out as her sentence trailed off into a high pitch squeal from her first orgasm. Her whole body shook and shorts where completely soaked from the amount of squirting caused from her anal cavity being finger blasted.  
Wren chuckled at the sight of a messy 12 year old girl with her own pussy juices sprayed down her legs. “Better bring try harder next time. I want a show not two 7s who don’t know the first thing about pleasing a man.” Wren pushed red towards her friend. Anything but nervous inexperienced preteens is all he could really expect from the two. That didn’t change the fact that he could use, humiliate, and train them on his morning commute. The red head was collapsed by her friend, legs turning to jelly after an intense first ever orgasm. Wren left the two, horny and humiliated. It didn’t matter how mean he was to the two girls just then. Both of them were captivated. Entranced by the musk and only more drawn in by Wren’s aggressive straight forwardness. The girls where under his spell and despite not knowing either girls name, Wren would have plenty of fun molding the two to his whim.

Wren entered his class to a nearly empty homeroom. Despite violating a 7th grader’s asshole he still arrived early. “Good morning Wren!” A loud energetic voice called to him as he made his way to a desk. The voice belonged to Ms. Kadlik, a thick round woman. She was plump but held a pleasant happy face and an even more pleasant set of curves. Giant tits would stretch the limits of any blouse that the middle school would be lucky enough to see her in, exposing just enough cleavage. Today was another one of those lucky blouse days.  
“Morning Ms. K.” Wren said back just as energetically. A pleased grin scanned her body. The boys eyes lingering on the ample chest exposed by a flattering shirt.  
Ms. Kadlik was surprised by the never before seen energy from Wren. The sound of his voice was also a new surprise. Head shakes and awkward smiles where the most she could get out of Wren, but now he was heard. “Wow Ren, coming alive today huh?” Ms. Kadlik said excitedly. The woman was too surprised by actually hearing the boys voice to notice how obviously he was staring at her curves.  
“What can I say, a good nights sleep.” Wren said as he sat at a desk. “I like that shirt too mam. looks nice on you. Very nice.” Wren called out as his eyes stuck on her cleavage. It was clear where his attention was and maybe before the chubby 29 year old woman may have called out the inappropriate look of lust on his face but all she could do was lightly blush. Just like his toys before, she was also crumbling mentally before him.  
“...Thank you.” Ms. Quinn responded with a flattered smile. Wren returned the smile but didn't respond his attention was thrown by the second student to arrive in class. Ellie Colins, the only person in class just as shy as what Wren used to be. The 13 year old girl had soft angel like features. Her light brown hair was usually kept up in a neat braid behind her back and bowl like bangs fell just above her eyebrows. Her red cheeks gave her the appearance of a constant blush, which only made her soft pillowy lips a more innocent look.  
Wren smiled at the girl looking her over, hungrily as she made her way to a desk in the back of class. She barely caught the boy looking at her as she returned an extra flush smile. Ellie was usually in big sweaters, just as baggy as the hoodie, Wren had been wearing. It was almost curious...suspicious. The new found instincts in the boy could sense a lot more than shyness and a cute smile. He smelled something interesting.. tasty.  
The girl made it to her seat and Wren wasted no time relocating to a desk next to her and pulling his chair closer to her desk. “Hey.” Wren said to the girl with a satisfied smile on his face. His mind pondered of the things he would do to the girl, when to strike, when to break her mind.  
“..H-hi..” She said back not protesting the distance Wren had pulled up to her, almost welcoming him onto her as she shyly responded.  
“Did you get those science notes online for Mr. Bakers class? I totally spaced out this weekend and forget to get them.” Wren said cheerfully rolling his eyes at the thought of science class and Mr. Baker.  
“Yeah I took the notes down..” Ellie said in a short soft sentence. She didn’t want to be so quiet and short with him. Conversations like this were not common to her. Something about the boy was inviting, pulling her out of her bubble, slowly.  
“Did it take you all that long? 3rd period is my free block and figured I’d get it done then.”  
“..It didn’t take me all that long.. I’m free 3rd period too if you want to go over the notes together...” Ellie’s invitation caused a flustered red to appear on her cheeks.  
“Totally! You’d do that for me?” Wren said excitedly. “You’re the best Ellie you know that? I gotta hang around you more, you got my back. I new you weren't just a cute face.” Ellie’s heart melted as she was complimented. Her red cheeks only burned a brighter red. She was just as anti social as Ren but there budding friendship was something she was excited and happy for.  
“Thank you! I would like that… You can count on me.” Ellie said with a bright rare smile across her face. Wren was in, inching her closer and closer to obey his commands would be a cakewalk.  
The class soon started to fill in with the rest of the 8th graders. The two exchanged phone numbers when Mason White and Peyton Nash arrived together. Wren’s attention was thrown from the shy cute girl he was talking to. His eye’s wandered all around Peyton’s body. She was in a cheer uniform, one too small for any guy to complain. His heavy alien scent could only do so much heavy work as Peyton gave a scowl back. The only look coming Wren’s way was a disgusted annoyance, the look Peyton gave to Ellie shortly after was of pure hate. Ellie practically whimpered as she slumped into the desk to avoid the heated glare.  
She knew just what that boy was looking at and just what he was thinking. He laughed to himself giving a devilish grin back. The girl was not amused, hate filled her eye’s. She didn’t have any need or any want for perverts staring at her ass. This would only make breaking her all the more fun for Wren.  
Wen was pretty oblivious to the inner workings of social circles and person to person drama between the groups in school. Just a year before he could have swore that Ellie was buddy buddy with the popular kids. Her and Peyton where best friends and the way Mason would be touching and clinging to Ellie made it seem like they where dating, that is before Payton and Mason where the hot couple of the school. Somewhere between the middle of the year Ellie had shut down. Not one of the people in her social group would be seen interacting with her in any form. Ellie would shy away and retreat into someone just as shy as Wren. Come to think of it, that’s when the abundance of large sweaters and hoodies came into her wardrobe as well. There was a history behind Ellie, she wasn’t just a cute shy girl, but had some sort of social baggage.

Homeroom had ended and the students shuffled out heading to different classes. Ms. Ayer was an especially laid back teacher for computer class. Get your work done then go ahead and do whatever. Computers being one of the only things Wren excelled at making the class a breeze. Wren would take this time to use the newly acquired phone number of his next target and investigate whatever happened to cause Peyton to be so angry.

Wren: damn what’s with that death stare Peyton gave you in HR?

Ellie: Peyton? She doesn’t like me much….

Wren: how come? She jealous of how cute you are? ;)

Ellie: You think I’m cute?

Wren: totally adorable! I barley even need those notes. I just wanted to talk to you

Ellie: Really?! <3

Wren: yeah now answer my question, I’m wondering what happened

Ellie: Right sorry. It’s just a lot of drama. :/

Ren: Drama?

Ellie: Yeah we to be best friends. I was close with everyone in that group. That all changed last year though…

Wren: What happened?

Ellie: It’s a long story. :(

Wren: I asked, I want answers not excuses

Ellie: Right… sorry….  
Well you know Mason right?

Wren: King douche bag

Ellie: Yeah.. that’s the one…  
Well we used to date. Like before him and Peyton where together. :/

Wren: Didn’t even know those two where dating. Guess it makes sense tho

Ellie: Yeah well I messed up… I did something stupid and now everyone from the group hates me…

Wren: what did you do?

Ellie:...can I tell you during our free period? It’s so embarrassing and stupid…

Wren: Fine

Ellie: Sorry :/  
It’s not easy, what happened lats year.

Wren: I’ll decide that for myself ;P  
You now you got me as a friend now. You don’t have to worry about any of those other fuckers

Ellie: Thank you <3  
I’m happy to get to study with you 3rd period <3

Ren: :) 

As Wren headed to his next class an apple was lobbed at his head. Inhuman instincts took over as Wren easily tilted his head to avoid it. A messy fruity explosion was left on a row of lockers ass the apple smashed against them. “You giving my girl’s eyes bitch?!” Screamed Mason, arms stretched out and chest puffed out. Wren wasn’t the least bit intimidated. Mason approached, ready to threaten and scare the once weak boy. Now Wren had enough strength and confidence to back up any thing Mason had to give.  
Before Mason was a taller, more muscular, and way more obnoxious opposition to Wren. Now he no longer felt any fear from the angry boy approaching him. “What? Are you mad It’s not your ass I’m staring at?” Wren called teased with a smirk. It only caused Mason to grow more infuriated.  
“You really want to get knocked out huh faggot?” Mason cocked his fist and grabbed Wren by the shirt. A pleased grin was glued to Wren’s face, a fight would be quick fun for his now enhanced body.  
“So what. Your girl has a fat ass and shows it off in that sluty little uniform. You both should be thanking me.” Mason’s face exploded with rage. The smug look on Wren’s face angered him most of all. He was about to send a fist launched at Wren’s face when the sudden noise as powerful as crackling thunder interrupted his plan of attack.  
“ENOUGH!” Called out the voice of an adult woman who had so much power in the voice it almost made even Wren quiver. It belonged to principal Parker who demanded respect and order in her hallways. “I don’t know what you two are up to but I expect you both to get over it and head to class, immediately.” She was tall, with chocolate ebony skin, an amazing sense of cleavage, and the wide hips and ass that begged to break out of her tight business pants made her a mouthwatering sight.  
Mason let off and looked down at the floor smirking. “Yeah, sorry Mrs. P we were just messing around.” Mason said trying to act all innocent. Mason leaned forward into Wren’s ear. “Have fun with my sloppy seconds. You cant suck my left over cum out of that slut Ellie’s mouth every time you kiss her.” Mason whispered into Wren’s ear before collected his blonde hair girlfriend and left down the hall  
“Yeah just playing Principal Parker.” Wren said with his face now hungry from the sight of the gorgeous black godess in front of him. Mason’s words did little to effect him besides make Wren much more intrigued with what she had done. “We got a little caught up in some playing around. Boy’s will be boy’s, right?” Principal Parker had an angry look on her face.  
“Listen Mr. Green. You’ve stayed off my radar for 4 years, don’t make your last year at Kingston Middle School a disaster.” It was clear Wren was ogling Mrs. Parker but she wasn’t amused or impressed. Mrs Parker caught glimpse of the bulge visible through the boys shorts. Even soft the cock was giant. “Shape up Mr. Green or me and you will be having some serious discussions.” She said almost angry at the sight of whatever was in his shorts. Wren shook his head and happily headed towards the library for his free period with Ellie. 

Wren embraced Ellie in a big hug when he arrived at the library. Unfamiliar with such contact in quiete some time the girl felt warm and invited. Before she could say a word Wren grabbed her by a hand to lead her to a spot to “study.” “C’mon I know a good spot,” Wren said pulling Ellie to quiet corner of the library. The kind of corner a shy boy would spend any free period away from everyone else. As they found there way to the cubicle like desk Wren sat down with his cock near inches from falling out of his shirts, the outline clearly visible. He had no plans on studying.  
Ellie found another chair as Wren watched the girl pulling up to sit next to him at the desk with hunger in his eyes. There was something more to the girl he could quite literally smell it on her. “Awe not gonna sit on my lap?” Wren asked chuckling.  
Ellie blushed a deep red. “I...I could if you want...” she said in a quiet voice. The shy girl was already starting to feel hungrier for Wren, no matter how innocent or shy she was...or wasn’t .Wren knew he had this girl in the palm of his hand.  
“Maybe later. What I really want is for you to tell me what happened with your supposed friends there.” Wren commanded. Ellie’s embarrassed eager face flushed with uncomfortable concern as her head tilt to the ground. “Tell me.” Wren said with even more demand in his voice.  
“W-well me and Mason White… we used to date… like before he was with Peyton and stuff.” Ellie looked at Wren concerned. She didn’t want to lose any points with him. Wren stared back waiting for more. “A-and he made me d-do stuff… horrible stuff..” Ellie looked even more upset.  
Wren couldn’t be more pleased to hear that, maybe this shy girl wasn’t as innocent as she appeared. He pulled his chair closer and put his hand on her thigh waiting to hear the rest. “What kind of horrible things,” the boy said in a pleased voice. Ellie felt only more and more embarrassed ignorant to how delighted Wren was to hear she was sexually abused.  
“O-oral sex… he made me put my mouth on his… you know….” Ellie said in an upset voice. Wren practically grunted when he heard that she sucked cock, didn’t matter who it was. “B..but the worst part was the picture...”  
“Haha so he made you suck some cock huh?” Wren said in an almost taunting manor. Ellie shook her head looking embarrassed and ashamed. “Whats the picture thing about? Where you being a slut and showing off?” Wren said squeezing her thigh in excitement. Ellie squirmed a little, uncomfortable from the touching and having to retell the story.  
“A n-nude.. like a picture of m-my boobs.” Ellie said with her head facing the ground. “And that wasn’t the end of it too...” Wren’s finger circled on the girls thighs, he was only more and more excited to hear about this 13 year old girls sexual harassment. “M-Mason then sent it around...To like everybody… He humiliated me… a..and everyone started asking for more and started groping me...and then all my friends hated me...and everyone in the school saw my….” The girls eyes where starting to fill. A watery messy gaze, on the brink of crying.  
“Damn a titty shot? I never even heard of that. What so like that thing was floating around school last year? Everyone in 7th grade got to see your tits?” Wren said excited and slightly annoyed that he didn’t even hear about the whole affair. That’s just what happens when you don’t talk to anyone in school. Ellie shook her head as her eye’s filled with water. “ I never saw... Do you still have the pictures? I wanna see them.”  
“W-well..n-no..maybe in a..an old conversation o-or...I just don’t want to..” Ellie scrambled embarrassed and terrified of the thought of digging up her past. She was eager to grow closer with Wren but last year was an experience that tore her apart.  
“I want to see. Are you gonna be a bitch and hide shit from me or are you gonna show me what” Wren barked out in an angry order to the upset sobbing girl. Ellie was in shock from the harsh sting of his words but not shocked or hurt enough to disobey. She took out her phone and scrolled through pages of text, different apps, and then finally arriving at the dreaded picture that wreaked havoc on her life. She surrendered over the phone to Wren.  
Wren eagerly grabbed the phone hungry to see the picture. Wren’s jaw nearly dropped as he saw a picture of the shy girl, rosy cheeked as ever, with her shirt lifted up and two huge melons. Last year was 7th grade meaning this girl couldn’t have been anymore than 12 with huge swollen tits, a triple D at least. Her nipples where perfect and pink with light veins around them making them look like they where desperate to be played with and grow. No wonder she got harassed so much, she had such an aggressive growth spurt all in time for Wren not to notice a single thing.  
“Damn those things are huge.” He said with drooling pleasure. Her daily attire of loose baggie hoodies and sweatshirts was ever so parent now. She was hiding. Hiding giant tits. Ellie was embarrassed as ever but felt a little comforted by Wren’s lack of shame or anger at her. His eye’s shifted from the phone to her chest. “Bet they’ve grown even more now.” Wren said licking his lips. “Why don’t you show me.” Wren said as he grabbed at his hardening cock though his shorts.  
Ellie looked concerned as the boy practically started pleasuring himself in front of her. “I-I don’t know… I’m not that kind of...” she stumbled on her words. Ellie was influenced and her brain was slowly changing thanks to the heavy alien scent by Wren’s new cock but it wouldn’t get him just everything he wants, that would take more than just musk.  
Wren smirked and wrapped his arms around Ellie. As confident as ever he laid a soft passionate kiss on her lips. Ellie melted in his arms, the pent up emotions that started to build when her nose first came across that sent. Her mind churning away, focusing all on him. “What did I say about being a bitch?” Wren whispered in his ear. One hand slipped around to grope her huge boob over her big hoodie. Ellie’s mind was in a spiral, she would do damn near anything the boy asked at this point. Her lips quivered as she took off the hoodie first. She was in a small tank top, the fabric of which was being stretched to his limit. A heavy amount of cleavage was at the fore front, bulging out of her torso, restricted yet squished inside the small bra used to hide her true bust.  
The bra she had underneath was clearly too tight, just another attempt to conceal herself. Her tits looked compressed, popping from every seam of the bra had to offer. It was even spilling out of the sides of the tank top too. She slowly lifted the shirt to reveal how badly cramp they looked in the small bra. Wren stared with hungry anticipation, he was more than ready to dive in to those massive tits. At last the bra was unclasped and Ellie's giant teen tits bounced free.  
The massive mounds before Wren where round, pink, magnificent tits. The only sag the boobs had was from there heavy weight, but even then the two had so much perk and bounce to them that it was almost impossible to tell. Her pink nipples had small blue veins that trailed off around them, making them look swollen and begging to be played with. They looked just as huge and plump as Ms. Kadlik’s but without the chubby figure, Ellie was actually quite thin actually.  
Wren dove into the warm inviting globes face first. His lips going right to her pink nipples to lick. His hand was grabbing and grasping the other orb of flesh, not even big enough to cover the full boob as the flesh his hand grabbed squished around his fingers. Ellie was shaking, trying to hold in gasps and moans. Something about the boy’s treatment of her boobs sent pleasant tingles down her spine. Wren turned the licking into sucking as he took her nipple in her mouth and started to pull. He did so with each nipple, his mouth stretching her massive melons like a balloon. “Your tits are real fun to play with. I don’t know why you aren’t showing these off more often.” Wren said as if she was some kind of prized cow. To him she might as well be. He removed his mouth from the nipples now pinching, squeezing and pulling on the nipples more aggressive than his mouth could.  
This finally got a light moan out of her even though she was fighting to keep her pleasure in. Ellie was starting to feel ashamed, slutty, but she didn’t want to stop. Wren smirked, that little moan was all he needed to star on the next step, whether Ellie wanted it or not. “Now it’s time you stuff some cock in your mouth. A real cock.” he said in pleasure almost looking angry and frightening. Ellie look flustered, wasn’t ready to suck another cock, not after the last one she was forced into pleasing. “You sucked that douche bags cock now your gonna suck mine,” Wren said with an evil grin.  
Sliding his shorts down the massive cock revealed it’s fully formed size. Sixteen inches of raw barbed heat came from Wren’s young torso. It stuck out like a baseball bat. The ribs and spikes on each side more prevalent than ever with the added addition of a vile thickness in the center. Ellie was shaking in fear, terrified by just the size as Wren settled the tip on her soft dumbfounded lips. Fluid leaked into her mouth, Wren was practically feeding the girl his pre cum. Before she could truly question the strange shape and size Wren’s hands already gripped the side of her head and his ferocious cock ripped its way past her lips.  
The tip was knocking on the entrance of her throat, each spike and ripple tickling her tongue as her jaw barley wrapped around the massive package. Slowly moving his hips Wren watched as more of his over sized appendage disappear in her mouth. Ellie was thrown into a panic, the cock was stretching her lips, prodding her throat, tickling her mouth, and tearing the limits of what a mouth or throat can do. The wet sticky pre cum slipped down her throat only coaxing it allowing the cock to tunnel deeper and deeper.  
Ellie looked up with teary eyes, grasping on to the boys waist as her eye’s begged to stop. Her eye’s were the only signal she had to give. The stretching was painful but the hot warm thickness releasing from the tip was mesmerizing. She had been forced to suck a cock and even swallow once but the flavor of this cock, this pre cum, it was enchanting. As Wren was getting closer to the halfway mark Ellie’s mind was curious, and desperate for more. She stopped any bit of struggle as her eye’s fluttered to meet Wren’s twisted pleased gaze. She was complicit in her new abuse, she wanted her throat fucked and to give Wren what he wanted.  
Wren pulled back and swung his massive cock into the girls throat. Ellie gave a groan as the cock made it halfway in her mouth, 8 inches of fat other worldly cock stretching and abusing a 13 year old girls throat. He pulled out of the girls throat as she tried to cling to every inch and flavor.  
“Wow your really like sucking huh whore? No wonder you let that guy treat you like shit.” Wren mocked as he panted in pleasure. Ellie had no response, at least not verbal. She looked up at the boy with innocent eye’s, her tongue pawing at the jolting out tip of the irregular cock. She may look like an innocent teenage girl but right now all she wanted was cock. She wanted to throw herself and give Wren everything. Her tongue traveled down the long side of the tip, swirling around every bump and edge. Kissing and moaning and sucking on his shaft like a cock hungry animal.  
Wren fell backwards to take his seat, knowing the newly formed slut would be desperate for more. Ellie crawled over collapsing to all fours. Her face traveling to the swollen huge balls that sat snugly between Wren’s thighs. She sucked, licked, and pulled on his massive grapefruit sized balls, giving each one time to savor her wet delightful mouth. Ellie’s tongue needed more delicious seed and her tongue trailed along the underside finally climbing to the top of his massive erect pole.  
Her mouth stayed at the tip kissing and worshiping it as she would groan and giggle. Her fat tits sat at perfect position for his shaft. Wren grabbed each side of the squishy boobs and wrapped the two perfectly round globes around his cock. Plenty of the top sprung out from the cleavage but that only gave Ellie the opportunity to jam whatever was on top into her mouth. Wren moved his hips upwards in a thrust between soft fleshy boobs. Ellie’s mouth felt the cock force its way into her throat again, welcoming it like the most natural thing of existence.  
Almost in unison the two decided to switch hand placement as she got the true purpose of her tits, to please men. She squeezed her chest onto the massive cock. Each side budging and squishing as if the hands where beating down on a bag of dough. Her hands gripped each tit from side to side letting his shaft feel her warm soft tits as Wrens hands pushed her head down at his stiff cock. She kept going faster and faster, her throat taking more cock until her face was buried in her tits.  
Finally Wren had it, this little 13 year old slut pushed him to his limit. A fountain of cum erupted in her mouth. Flowing into her like a hose. The shot down her throat was enough to send warm sticky liquid right to her stomach. She felt a warm pleasing sensation erupt as she kept the cock buried inside her mouth. It was like the jizz was something more than a teenage boys release of pleasure. It was her purpose. Her throat overflowed and mouth started to squirt out and spill onto her tits. The cum was thicker than any other load forced into her mouth, almost like some kind of syrup. She was forced from the pressure built up and let her beloved cock free from between her lips. Wren’s cock kept shooting blasting and leaving a mess of her face and tits. She at was soaked, covered. The thick cum dropped down from her huge chest and sweet once innocent face.  
Ellie panted, catching her breath reveling in what had just happened what she had just done. The shame and humiliation she felt moments before. She was broken, changed, without a second thought she began her feast of Wren’s seed. The girl wildly slapped her tits together to lap up any visible sign of the white gooey cum she now felt overwhelmed with joy and pleasure just from the taste. Her tongue scooped at her tits like a spoon. Mouthful after mouthful shoveling into her. She was no longer a shy, big titty hiding, 13 year old girl. She was a cum hungry underage skank and her mind felt broken and unable what to do after each drop was finished.  
On her knee’s reeking of cum, her wet tits glistening in there slobber covered wetness. Ellie looked to Wren for directions, not just as her cum provider but as her human owner. “Nice job you proved what a you are.” Wren said as he collected his shorts. Ellie nodded with his words as if they where a compliment. “I’m not done with you I still have more shit planned.” Wren covered up his massive pipe and picked up the remaining bits of Ellie’s top clothing. He threw only the tank top at her.  
“If I ever see you in one of these hoodies again, hiding? Hiding those fat fucking tits? I’m gonna do more than just send some video of you around the school. No I’m gonna make you pay, really pay, maybe I’ll whore you put and let every nasty fucking teacher rape you every day, maybe I just stick you in some fucking public bathroom and let any man treat you like some kind of piss slut, maybe I just stuff you in every whole with whatever little object I feel like.” Wren pondered the ways to torture and abuse this girl but the real reaction wouldn’t be as disgusted as one would think.  
“But maybe you would just love every one of those things, so do what I say or I’ll find a way to make you suffer.” Ellie nodded with excitement. She wanted anything to get another load of cum. Wren smacked her right across the face before leaving.  
“Thank you master.” The girl moaned as the boy walked off, uncaring of what the girl felt.

The remaining parts of the school day Ellie came to her senses. The humiliation and shame of sucking another cock. The fear of Wren’s rape threats and power. She was retreating back to her shell, but this time there was excitement, anticipation. The small tanktop the girl was forced into leaved little to the imagination. Her tit’s freely bounced with each step, there was no stopping them. She usually managed to go unseen or unnoticed but now all eyes where on the giant cannons she had s swinging from her chest.  
She was getting complimented and flirted with. Ellie was actually responding and flattered by each one. Her mind secretly racing with the thoughts of being raped and used by each guy that would talk to her. Even the groping was back. The last class of the day was excruciating as a different guy would poke, grab, and squeeze at her chest from behind. It even got to the point when three 13 year old, puberty raging boys where molesting her. She felt hands roam all over her chest and hips and ass as small peckers grind against her. Nothing compared to what she had sucked on earlier in the day.  
“Wren...” Ellie called out as she had an ocean of curious hands surround her body. No teacher was to be found and Wren only looked over not moving an inch from his seat. Each boy felt a slight fear as Wren whipped his head around. Freezing in place until Wren gave a cheerful smile and nod, letting the boys know it’s fine by him to molest and explore the girl.  
Ellie groaned in agony as she was continued to be toyed with. She was worried, embarrassed, but the wetness between her legs meant she was getting antiquated and used to her newly forming position of whore. It seemed as no one noticed the demise of this girl, well maybe the boys groping her. But one boy took special notice. A task he failed to do. Mason looked at Wren with a sense of pride ad admiration.  
The final bell wrung and Ellie was happy and relieved. She would finally be out of sight from the prying eyes of prepubescent boys and on her way for more cock. The two walked the halls toward told me e the exit of the school, Ellie clutching Wren’s arm trying to hide her huge bulging breasts. Boy’s in the hall trying to steal glimpses of cleavage and the shape of those huge breasts, eye’s glued to Ellie. One boy in particular who was impressed with Ellie’s new “change of heart.” Mason White caught the two walking. The girl clenched to Wren, her tits bigger than he ever remembered. “Wren!” Mason called out smirking as he approached the two.  
Wren stopped looking over, Ellie crashing into his back. “Like what your doing with her, took me quite a lot of leg work to get anywhere near those canons.” Mason said with a delighted smile. “Furthest I got her to do was suck cock, couldn’t get much anything else.” Just the words sucking cock made Ellie squirm.  
“Yeah this skank got desperate for jizz in the library. Practically had to beat her off my cock with a crowbar” Wren grabbed Ellie’s tit and squeezed it causing her to groan and bite her lip. Mason gave an angry grunt wishing it was him diving into those tits. “I’m a big fan of the way you got this slut to suck you off and show her tits to the whole school but there’s a lot more shit this slut has to learn.” Wren grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her into the closest bathroom. “Follow me.” Wren called out to Mason.  
Mason was impressed, his taunting demeanor transforming into respect. As they walked in Wren set Ellie against a wall, two younger boys where taking a leak as they looked over in a slight panic. A girl in the bathroom was a scandalous evasion of privacy but the two older boys knew of no such things. Ellie sat in silence waiting for orders and commands from her owner. “Alright Green what do you got to show off.” Mason said looking the curvy girl up and down, arms crossed waiting for a show.  
“Don’t you say a fucking word, whore.” Wren commanded of Ellie, he lifted her shirt and stuffed the lower half in her mouth. The marvelous orbs bounced free. 13 years old and giving a show of her over sized tits to the middle school boys bathroom. Mason again was impressed, not just at the commands and obedience of Ellie but how much her tits grew since he last seen them. “5ers come over here.” Wren called out to the younger boys. Ellie’s embarrassment only grew as two 5th grade boys spilled over there own feet to check out the boobs.  
“Okay very impressed, I think I have a lot to learn from you.” Mason said nodding in approval.  
“Touch them. I saw what they looked like at 12 but that’s a year ago. Look at what a fat cow she is now.” Wren said with a smirk. Mason was practically in shock. He tried and failed to whore her out like that and finally he was getting a second chance with her now transforming into the whore he wanted to force her into being. He grabbed both full force lifting each heavy breast in his hand. Wren watched on amused as the 5th graders looked like they where about to lose there minds or mess there pants. Mason eventually moved in to suck on each nipple. Wren looked on amused as ever as Mason slurped up residual cum from the blowjob earlier.  
The lingering cum sent Mason’s mind into a flurry. He removed himself from the tits unknowingly tasting Wren’s cum the whole time. “Wow those where something.” Mason said with a shrill higher voice. The boy coughed to adjust his throat. “Did good with this one. A-and about that stuff from earlier. We’re cool from now on.” Mason’s voice was adjusted to its regular pitch but sounded almost forced and deeper. He extended his arm for a fist bump.  
Wren looked Mason in the eye’s and placed his phone in the extended hand. “Number?” Mason programmed it in knowing that the tiny bits of his cum he just tasted would change Mason, make him a target. “Yeah, we’re cool.” Another 2 boys entered the bathroom Wren pulled Ellie’s shirt backed down and pushed her towards the door. “Missed the show boys. I guarantee another one soon.” Wren smirked as he left with the girl.

Once at home Wren marched Ellie into his room. His younger sister was still in bed, barley capable of moving after being raped time after time again by Wren. Now he wanted another girl to break. “Clothes off.” Wren barked at the excited shy girl. Without a thought she slipped off her shirt and fell to her knees. Her mouth open wide craving that giant alien cock again. Wren smacked the girl across his face. “All clothes off.” The heat rose in her body, the only thing she wanted was cock and to take orders.  
“S..sorry sorry.” Ellie whimpered as she held the sting on her cheek. The girl slipped off her jeans and then her panties soon followed. She wanted more of his delicious cum but she would obey anything Wren called out for her to do. The girl had a cute pussy with a small mound of brunette hair. She had wide hips but nothing as curvy as curvy as his sister or the even wider hipped Peyton. Ellie stared up at her owner, waiting for another set of commands, desperate to please.  
“Over the bed, push that ass towards me.” Wren said pointing to his bed. He started removing his own clothes as Ellie did as she was commanded. She put her hands on the bed lifting her round ass up to Wren. He grunted and gave it a hard smack as he stroked his cock to full monstrous hardness. Her ass was curvy and round but not nearly as big as her tit’s. He gripped her hips and pushed his meat towards her virgin hole. “Do you know how pathetic you are. It took me barley half a day to turn you into a worthless whore.” Wren’s hand made another hard smack against the girls round ass. Ellie quivered and trembled, worried how her she would take something so massive but at the same time her spiraling mind wanted it to split her open and mark her for ever..  
Wren plunged in, his alien cock stretching and bumping against her violently. Ellie screamed as her hymen was destroyed. The cock burying inside her. It was shocking, painful, but she knew it’s exactly where it belonged. Wren watched his cock disappear in her with pleasure. His cock stretching the limits of her virgin pussy. The sticky alien pre cum lathering her making every thrust more and more pleasurable.  
The girl was shaking and moaning in pain but the cock was making itself at home inside her. Her moans of pain and discomfort turned into pleasure. The cock stuck out of her budging her stomach as she cried out for more. “You like taking that cock don’t you slut? You liked getting toyed with by random guys, knowing all your useful for is guys pleasure.” Wren said as he pushed all his meat into her. She arched her back to make her ass all the more desirable.  
“Y..yes...” Ellie groaned out between heavy moans and having Wren slam into her. His meat was far more than a 13 year old virgin could take but the changes his ability to coax her pussy into a much more suitable cock sleeve would only help break her mind. Wren smacked her ass and reached over to pull her hair.  
“Tell me how much you love my cock.” Wren said with twisted pleasure in his voice. He pulled on her hair like reins of a horse. “Tell me what a pathetic slut you are. I’m not gonna keep giving you cock.” Ellie trembled at the words, moaning barking out in pleasure. Just this morning Ellie was a shy, soft spoken girl but massive alien transformed cock was making waste of that old girl.  
“I love your giant cock!” Ellie cried out with drool spilling out of her mouth. Ellie’s mind was now like jelly, forming and molding to Wren’s desires. “All I am is a pathetic whore for your cock. I love it and I’ll do anything for more cock, PLEASE!!!” The alien cock raged inside her, all the ridges tickling inside her sliding against all the most sensitive spots. “I’m nothing without your cock!” Ellie moaned as she started to have her first orgasm. Her pussy convulsed and squirted on the giant cock.  
Wren watched in pleasure as the girl came, it didn’t slow him down one bit despite all the muscles in her pussy clamping down on his giant cock. Ellie’s body felt limp after a long lasting aggressive orgasm. She felt exhausted and used. She felt like a pathetic whore but the cock raging through her as her body grew weak welcomed that idea.  
Wren threw his head back as he came minutes after her. His thick cum settling in her womb and forcing out of her hole as he left his cock in. Ellie groaned in pleasure, happy to have cum dumped into her one way or the other. Wren wasn’t done after dumping jizz into the teen girl. He swiftly flipped her around spreading her legs and holding them up. “Ready for more cock you dumb slut.”Wren said as he put his cock back inside her.  
The cock was reinvigorating and Ellie moaned with pleasure and excitement. As the lust filled look on her eyes begged for more. Her massive tits claped together as she was penetrated. “Yes! Please give your pathetic cock loving slut more!” She yelled out as her eyes looked up at her owner. The cock lunged into her bulging out and poking between her round curvy tits.  
“C’mon bitch, tell me what a cock slut you are. Tell me how you give it up easy.” Wren said smacking the girl left and right. He was enjoying her transformation into a brain dead whore. He grabbed one of her massive tits and slammed his meat inside her.  
“God yes!!! I’m a total whore! I fuck guys who I barley even know for a day cus all I am is a cock hungry slut!” Ellie said with her tongue hanging out as she was plowed. As Wren continued to stuff meat into the little girl he reached for his shorts. Without removing himself, at least entirely, from his new whore he collected his cell phone. Wren aimed the phone at the teen girl having her stomach buldge from the massive cock and huge tits bouncing on each thrust.  
He lunged for her neck, squeezing on the sides. “Come on bitch, tell the camera what a pathetic cock whore you are. Tell all the guys out there how easy you are and how much you’re just a public free use cock sleeve.” Wren let go of his grasp and smacked her across the face.  
“I...I’m so desperate and need for cock! Mmmmm! All I’m good for his being a cock sleeve. Anyone can cock can use me as they please. My only purpose is for cock after cock to dump into me! Any man with a cock can use me as they please!!” Ellie cried out between loud moans and all on video. Wren threw his phone down, proud of the work he had done to this shy girl. He wanted her as a pathetic cock desperate whore that everyone gets a turn on.  
After the filming Wren turned his focus to the slut his cock was buried inside of. His cock thumping inside her hard and fast. She moaned and degraded herself and jiggled till she squirt harder and harder. Each time the boy picked up his pace the Ellie would erupt in an uncontrollable orgasm. Wren spent plenty of time using her pussy till it was time to bathe her in his seed. He shot his load on her body. Smearing her giant tits, splashing her face with her mouth trying to catch as much delicous seed as it could hold.  
Ellie fell to the floor. Collapsed into a cum cover, monster cock fucked degenerate. She had no thoughts. Her body filled with overwhelming pleasure and pain as her no longer virgin pussy pushed cum out. Used and beat she lay underneath her dominate owner,  
Wren sat back on his bed, relaxed, relieved, and proud of his handy work. He grabbed his phone and launched the next step of transforming the girl.  
Wren: Your picture is nice but my video is better ;)

Wren sent the video of him fucking the girl to Mason. Into her degenerate moaning and denigration. An underage girl completely mind fucked and brain washed into being a cock loving whore. 

Wren: Make sure anyone who wants a shot at those tits see what she’s really like

And with that Wren’s first slut was complete. He sat up looking at the girl he just toyed with. Soft pillowy tits sliding down her chest. Cum covering all over her body. She was a mess, a whore, and a toy. Wren had plans with his school. Plans to get everything and anything he wanted. Ellie was just a test, a whore in the making. Tomorrow he would have a new target and a new set of rules. Whatever he wanted to play with, he could, and he would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I'm rushing this out a bit. I had it pretty much written a day or two after publishing the first. I'm just an amazingly slow editor and still will probably go back and change up this chapter. I'm probably leaving this series alone for a little bit. In the time it took me to edit this I've wrote 2 other works, along with a ton of ideas for future stories and series. The 2 written works should be edited and published a lot sooner than this one (one containing a trap and another containing a MILF so stay tuned!). But if you like feel free to comment and request anything. I'm open to suggestions and if you want to leave a discord name I'd be happy to discuss any requests or ideas you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm sure this could do a lot more editing but I was excited to get this one out! I'm already working on chapter 2 and would like to get more on the way. I don't plan on making this strictly incest. More of a story about a super powered mega cocked teenager taking over his school. Power fantasy in it's horniest form.


End file.
